The Fox and the Gryffin
by CreativePea
Summary: It has been ten years since the war ended and Hermione Granger is moving on with her life. But will moving to a remote village be as peaceful as she imagined, or will meeting an old professor throw her life back into chaos? And who's out to get them?
1. Chapter 1

**The Fox and the Griffin**

Hermione Granger breathed in the fresh country air as she stood in her front garden. She smiled as she looked around her, taking in her new home. The quaint country house stood proud and tall just outside of an equally tranquil village. It had been ten years since the final battle for the Wizarding World in the year 1998. Ten long years since the fall of Lord Voldemort, and in those years so much had changed. The prejudices against muggle borns had lessened, although there was still scepticism amongst some of the older pureblood families when it came to muggle borns living within the wizarding community. The Ministry of Magic had undergone a full scale reformation under the control of new Minister for Magic Kingsley Shaklebolt, who had been appointed minister not a week after the final confrontation between light and dark on the grounds of Hogwarts. The most radical changes were evident in those who had been part of the final battle; who had witnessed the destruction of the castle, the death of their friends and family and been seconds from death themselves. No-one came out without scars, emotional and physical. Hermione believed it almost a miracle that she Harry and Ron had made it through the war without being killed, and thanked whatever deity had been watching over them in their hour of need.

Now ten years on, Hermione Granger was starting over. After the war was declared finally ended, Hermione, Harry and Ron had each taken time to themselves. Hermione had taken time out helping with the refurbishment of Hogwarts and had travelled to Australia to retrieve her parents and restore their memories. Ron had spent a few weeks with his family, mourning the loss of Percy who had died valiantly saving his brother Fred's life. Harry had spent the next month helping with the rebuilding of Hogwarts School, but when not actively taking part in the renovation of the castle, he became somewhat of a hermit within the walls of Grimmauld Place, shying away from the reporters and his much detested _fans. _

It had not been long before Hermione and Ron had discovered they were far better off as friends rather than lovers. Shortly after the final battle they had sought comfort in one another. It had been awkward, quick and afterwards they had both burst into laughter. They were far too close as friends to ever consider attempting to be romantically involved, and had each decided it was best if they never mention the encounter again. Nevertheless neither regretted it. Both had been in search of comfort from the devastation the war had caused, and both found comfort, however awkward, in one another.

Taking another deep breath Hermione walked up to her front door and entered her new home. The colonial house was perfect for her, not too large but with plenty of room to house her hundreds of books. With a large library she had the prefect setting for a study enabling her to work from home. Working for the Ministry of Magic department of Magical Law Enforcement meant that she spent a great deal of time working on cases at home, before taking them to court. Walking into the main sitting area she took out her shrunken belongings and furniture from a few pockets in her robes and with a swish and flick of her wand returned them to their original size, and manoeuvred them around the house to their respective rooms. Although she had decided to live on the outskirts of a quiet muggle village, Hermione did relish being able to use magic. She had already set up the appropriate wards around her new home, making sure that no muggles could detect the magical activity happening within her home.

Moving through her house, she checked every room making sure her bed was set up, and her clothes had made it into her wardrobe and dresser. After that she checked the library, confirming that all her books had ordered themselves alphabetically on her shelves.

After one more sweep of the library she took off to her kitchen in order to make a much needed cup of tea. Sitting on her porch swing mug of tea in hand, Hermione admired the view from her front garden. A little way away a narrow lane made its way to the village she had moved near to, and she could see the street lights being lit as darkness descended. Part way down that lane, and close to her own home, there was a small and what looked like a very old cottage, almost concealed by the overgrown trees surrounding it. A light flickered on in a downstairs window signalling that the aged cottage was lived in. Hermione decided that tomorrow she would venture into the village and familiarise herself with her new settings, and then pop over to the cottage and get to know her new neighbour. Magical or not, it was always a good idea to get along with ones neighbour.

The next morning Hermione woke to the sound of bird song, with light pouring in through the gap in her curtains, and she took a moment to chuckle inwardly at her situation. Living in the middle of Diagon Alley since she had left school, Hermione was used to waking up to the sound of shop owners opening their stores, and early morning shoppers arriving in the streets below her old apartment. Now as she stretched her sleepy limbs and blinked her tired eyes she couldn't imagine going back to the hustle and bustle of city life. She was much more at peace in the country, and at twenty seven years old she deserved to be settling into a quiet lifestyle.

After finally pulling herself from her bed and refreshing her body with a hot shower, Hermione found herself once again out on her porch swing, eating toast and drinking her regular morning coffee. Looking down the lane she saw a figure leave the dilapidated cottage and make their way down to the village beyond. There was something in the manner of their walk that reminded Hermione of someone, someone from her past, someone she couldn't quite place. She decided it was time for her to venture to her new village as well, and after making sure her wand was securely in its harness under her sleeve she put on her jacket to ward off the slight chill of the morning, and took off down the lane.

Being in such a remote area, village life was vastly different from life in Diagon Alley. Hermione strolled leisurely past pastry shops and cafes stopping at one for tea and scones. After wandering the shops for the next half an hour she had found a grocery store and a small supermarket to obtain food from. On her way back out of town she walked past a building she didn't remember seeing on her entry to the village. Concealed behind many muggle repelling wards stood a small apothecary tucked away between two larger buildings. Stopping outside she peered through the windows. She had expected this entire area to be muggle inhabited, but by the looks of the well stacked shelves through the window it appeared she had stumbled across a popular magical apothecary, with a very certain _magical_ owner. Being the inquisitive individual that she was, she pushed open the door and entered the store followed by the sound of a soft chime from the bell above the entrance signalling her arrival.

Looking around she was surprised by just how well stocked the store really was. There was a counter to her left and the rest of the room was taken over by shelves groaning under the weight of books and potions. There did not appear to be an owner in sight. The smell of the room hit her abruptly, and took her back to the days of Hogwarts, reminding her vividly of her old potions classroom when the illustrious potions master Severus Snape had worked as a professor. Registering this fact made Hermione suddenly uncomfortable and she desperately tried to ignore the dawning truth of whose apothecary it was she had just entered, a horrible feeling settling in the pit of her stomach. Knowing she couldn't make it out the store now before the owner appeared she closed her eyes hoping against hope that she was wrong, and that her overactive mind had at last failed her after so many years of drawing the right conclusions. Unfortunately, fate it appeared was in a vindictive mood. His scent hit her first; she knew it well despite it being almost ten years since she had had the displeasure of being in his presence. Then his voice washed over her and she shuddered at the cruel truth of her situation.

"Do my eyes deceive me, or do I truly have the misfortune of seeing Hermione Granger enter _my _apothecary?" his drawl wound its way around her the way a poisonous snake coiled its way around its prey.

Taking a deep calming breath Hermione straightened her shoulders and turned on the spot to face the man before her. Facing her stood none other than Severus Snape, ex Potions Professor, ex Death Eater and ex spy for the Order of the Phoenix. As her eyes washed over him she noticed the very subtle changes to his appearance, noting that there were very few. His robes were remarkably like his teaching ones, long and black flowing around his tall figure, but this particular set were adorned with silver trimming, he also appeared to have gained some much needed weight. His hair was the same lank black as it had been when he taught her, although there were now traces of silver at the roots. His skin was still pale but no longer sallow, and he appeared much healthier then when she had last seen him. His eyes were still a dark onyx in colour, burning through to her very soul.

He coughed softly bringing her back to the present. Blushing slightly at being caught staring she lowered her gaze to the floor before straightening her back once more to meet his dark gaze. He had one slender eyebrow raised in question and she hastened to explain her presence, stumbling over her words as she explain that she had recently moved into the house up the lane. His expression remained unreadable although his eyes seemed to have darkened yet further, if that were possible. When he spoke again his voice was icily cold.

"You mean to tell me, that you have moved into the house across the way from my own home?" his eyebrow was still raised.

"You... you live in the cottage down the lane?" Hermione stammered, inwardly cursing herself for her lack of ability to speak coherently.

"That is what I said" he muttered as he moved back behind his counter.

"But, how did you come to live here? Nobody has seen you since you were released from St Mungos, it's been a decade sir, what have you been doing all this time?" She was unable to fathom how she had managed to move to what she had considered a secluded village, only to discover that her ex potions professor lived down the road from her.

"So many questions" he muttered just loud enough for her to hear, "Some things never change".

"No, they don't. You, I find, are remarkably unchanged from the sour grudge of a man you were so many years ago" Hermione retorted, infuriated by his reluctance to answer he questions.

"Miss Granger, it is still Granger is it not? Surely you did not marry that oaf of a Weasley?"

"No, I did not marry _Ron" _she replied hurt by his dismissal of her friend.

"Well at least you did something right. I have no desire to answer your questions, nor do I have any desire for your presence in my shop. You may now live by me, but that does not mean that we will become acquaintances and, god forbid, friends. I like my solitude, I always have. Now if you are so inclined I will ask you to leave." Once again Snape turned his back on her and strode through a door behind the shop counter and disappeared from view, leaving Hermione standing alone in the middle of his store, face red with indignation, mouth agape staring at the door blocking her ex professor from view.

**Thank you to all those who read and enjoy my fics. This one is going to be a lot longer than my first one shot, & I am really enjoying writing it. I head off to university at the end of this month but I'm trying to get as much done before then. **

**I hope you enjoy the first chapter of 'The Fox & the Gryffin'. I'm working on the second and third and I'm almost done, so hopefully updates will be regular. **

**Reviews are always welcome :)**

**Cheers, BB. **


	2. Chapter 2

**The Fox & the Griffin (Chapter Two) **

**Sorry this chapter took so long to get up, I've been working on chapter three and four alongside it.  
>This chapter is a little bit of a filler, however it does begin Hermione &amp; Snape's acquaintance properly, and there is of course some mystery, so watch out for Mr foxyloxy ;]<br>I hope you enjoy!**

Hermione slammed the door of her home shut with such force that the glass in the window pain shook violently. _'How dare he!'_ she seethed as she threw herself down on to her couch and closed her eyes in frustration. After being effectively dismissed from Snape's apothecary she had marched home with her temper flaring more fiercely with each step she took. The man had not seen anyone from his days at Hogwarts in nearly a decade. No-one had known where he had disappeared to when he had been discharged from St Mungos ward of the fatally injured. One would think that after all these years he would at least offer an explanation to his whereabouts, but when she really thought about it Hermione realised that this _was_ Severus Snape she was analysing. No matter how much thought she put into his character Hermione was not naive enough to think she understood him. He had always been an unsolvable puzzle to her, and she had spent too many hours in the past trying to dissect his character.

Hermione had always found him an intriguing individual, if not a rude and intolerable one. During her days as a Hogwarts student she had defended him against Harry and Ron's poor judgment countless times, and even after the night he had killed Dumbledore she had always believed he still had good in him. Once Hermione had returned to England after retrieving her parents from Australia, she had begun volunteering at St Mungos, helping to heal those who had been seriously injured or maimed during the war. Upon her arrival she was requested to assist in the healing of one Severus Snape, something that proved to be very trying on her patience. He was the worst patient she had ever had the misfortune of helping. Completely ungrateful for the effort she and Madam Pomfrey had put in to save his life; he was rude and made a point of dismissing her methods of care at every opportunity. She bore his attitude and let his insults wash over her, showing no outward signs of how his cutting remarks really made her feel, however on the inside her heart bleed and her stomach clenched in anger. They had lost so many brave friends during the war, and she was furious that Snape was acting as though he wished he had died with them, when he should have been grateful for the new lease of life he had been given.

Hermione had ended her volunteer work the day Severus Snape was discharged. Upon arriving at his room in St Mungos one morning she was greeted with an empty bed with freshly laundered sheets. It was as though he had never even been there, and there was not even a note to say goodbye. After caring for him for five months, she at least expected a small token of acknowledgment.

Feeling significantly unappreciated, Hermione had devoted her attention to bringing Harry out of his shell. He had cut himself off from the outside world after the war, living inside the walls of Grimmauld Place.

Reviving herself from her nostalgia Hermione pulled herself into an upright position preparing to put Severus Snape out of her mind for the time being. She decided it was best not to tell anyone about her new neighbour. If Snape's reaction to her had been cold and dismissive, she could only imagine what he would do if a remorseful Harry and a clueless Ron turned up on his doorstep demanding answers. Valuing her friend's lives as she did, Hermione decided it would be best to keep his identity and whereabouts to herself for the time being. Leaving the living room Hermione took off in the direction of her study determined to spend a good few quality hours looking over some case notes.

It was late into the evening when Hermione finally dragged herself from her study, bleary eyed from reading and re-reading numerous papers concerning a recent client's case, all she desired to do was fall into bed and sleep. The universe it appeared had other plans for her however. Just as she put her foot on the first step leading up to her haven of a soft duvet and comfy pillows, the alarm linked to the intruder ward set up around her home went off. Knowing that she had already placed Harry, Ron and many of the other Order of the Phoenix members magical signatures to the ward, she knew this trespasser was an unwelcome foe. Immediately her defences went up and she sprang into action, pulling out her wand from its holster under her sleeve she made her way cautiously towards her front door, flicking her wand and silencing the ear splitting alarm. Wand at the ready she peered through the window out into the darkness outside. For a few moments she saw nothing, the gloom of the night making it difficult to detect any movement. Suddenly a small figure darted out from behind a rose bush just feet from her porch steps, Hermione threw open the door and before the creature had time to realise what was happening it had been hit with a stunning spell, knocking it sideways onto the grass.

Wand still raised, Hermione made her way cautiously down the steps into her front garden, doing a quick locator spell to determine if there were anymore intruders on her property. When the spell came back negative she lowered her wand slightly and cast lumos, lighting her path to her fallen opponent. Upon revealing what it was that she had stunned Hermione gasped, horrified with herself, and quickly rushed over to help a very stunned and very defenceless fox. Cursing herself for being so jumpy, Hermione removed the spell and crouched down next to the petrified animal. It was an extremely thin fox, and appeared to be awfully malnourished. For a few seconds the creature simply stared up at her with huge dark eyes, seemingly trying to determine whether or not she was trustworthy. Hermione slowly reached out a hand allowing the fox to sniff at her fingers, when the creature still did not move she stretched out her arm and attempted to fuss the creature. Immediately upon her hand making contact with the fox's ear the creature jumped back and before Hermione could do anything, sprinted away into the darkness.

Hermione remained on her knees for a good few minutes, staring out into her garden, looking for any sign that the animal would return. Her protective instincts had flared up at the sight of the fallen and emaciated animal, and her first thought was to get it fed and watered as quickly as possible. Hermione eventually rose from her stoop on the grass and made her way back inside, wondering why a fox would appear to be half-starved when it lived out in the country and surely had pheasants galore to feed upon.

She had not been back inside for ten minutes before a loud banging at her front door pulled her back downstairs and away from her bed once more. Dressed only in her nightgown and slippers, Hermione wrenched the door open and glared up into the face on none other than Severus Snape. Still seething from his earlier treatment of her and angry at him for delaying her sleep further she didn't think before she opened her mouth.

"What do you want? Have you come to evict me from my own home now? Was practically forcing me from your shop with your harsh words not enough? What is your next move going to be, hmmm? Belittle me for my choice of house, tell me that I must never enter your shop again, threaten to hex me? Use your hideously big nose to nudge me out my own front door? Or perhaps just expel me from the countryside forever by simply forcing your company on me...Well?" Taking in a deep breath Hermione continued to glare up at the man on her doorstep, whose only reaction to her tirade of insults was to fold his arms and adopt a thoroughly bored expression. After a few seconds of appraising her, Snape eventually unfolded his arms and leaned ever so slightly forward.

"If you are quite finished Miss Granger..." He waited another moment to see if she would retaliate, however she remained silent simply glowering up at him.

"Very well. I was simply _'forcing my presence upon you' _because, as a wizard, I could not help but notice when your wards went off. And might I add that they are much too vociferous. Although muggles may not be able to hear them, I doubt any magical being within a ten mile radius of your home did not wake to the sound of your sirens."

Hermione stared up at him speechless. Eventually after a few moments she finally found her voice.

"Wait a minute, were you...worried about me?" she asked incredulously. Why else would he come over, surely not to complain about the noise of her wards, it was nearly one in the morning, why not simply wait for later in the day to berate her on the loudness of her alarm.

Snape sniffed in at her question and drew himself up to his full height.

"I can assure you that your wellbeing was the last thing on my mind. However had any other magical being heard your wards go off then my own whereabouts may have been discovered. You may have noticed given your insufferable intelligence, that I have not made contact with anyone with any magical ability for the last ten years, simply because I do not wish to be recognized. You however have ruined my plans for a quiet lifestyle by invading my village."

Thrown by his backhanded compliment of her intelligence, Hermione took a few seconds to collect herself, however eventually managed to stammer out, "_Your _village? I am sorry sir but since when did you own Kirkby village? I was under the impression that it was open for all to inhabit if they so wished. I will not apologise for the loudness of my wards, I happen to take my safety very seriously. Furthermore I have ruined nothing! I could have told everyone where you were but instead I kept my mouth shut. Maybe you can't see that for what it is, but I happen to care about people from my past, and _you_ Professor where a big part of my past and partly the reason why I, and all of my friends, are alive today! You may not have felt any gratitude towards those who helped nurse you back to health, but I feel grateful to you for putting your life on the line on more than a dozen occasions during the war, and believe you are entitled to a quiet and peaceful life!"

Hermione finished speaking and drew in a deep breath. She had meant what she said; she did believe he deserved a peaceful lifestyle after everything he had been through for the majority of his life. However she would not be ridiculed for her methods of staying safe. Being a heroine of the war did not simply entail Order of Merlin awards, but also a great deal of danger. Many death eaters had sought revenge on her after the final battle, and although the vast majority of those who had survived the war were now in Azkaban, she did not take her safety lightly, and the louder her wards, the better in her opinion. The knowledge that Snape had heard them oddly enough put her mind at ease, knowing that he had come looking for her meant that if the fox she had encountered had been an rouge death eater then she would have at least had backup, even if it did come in the form of the dreaded Potions Master.

Snape stared down at his former student with an unreadable expression on his face. She had said she cared about him, had admitted that she believed he deserved a quiet life after the war. Then why in Merlin's name did she have wards loud enough to wake the dead surrounding her home? His peaceful and quiet lifestyle had been disrupted by first the knowledge that his ex star pupil now lived across the road from him, second, the anxiety that she would reveal his whereabouts, and thirdly that he now had to tolerate her wards shrieking every time an intruder crossed the threshold of her property.

"May I ask what caused your wards to go off, and subsequently ruin my sleep and force me to venture from my home at an ungodly time in the morning?" he drawled noticing the faint flush in her cheeks as she dropped her gaze to the floor, seemingly unable to look him in the eye as she answered him in a low mutter. "Speak up Miss Granger" he said irritated at her lack of eloquence.

Feeling her cheeks flush an even deeper shade of red Hermione raised her head slightly and said in a louder voice, "There was a fox in my garden. I hadn't set the wards to recognise animals yet, after living in the city for so long it slipped my mind..." she trailed off embarrassed at having made such a simple mistake. She felt as though they had reverted back into student and teacher mode, when really after all these years, they should be equals.

Snape had to try particularly hard not to roll his eyes at the woman in front of him. After the war everyone had been left paranoid, however he could guess why Miss Granger had reason to be.

"For a witch of your intelligence I would have thought such a task well within your ability to accomplish! I would appreciate it if you could sort the problem out immediately, otherwise I will have to enforce my presence upon you again, and I for one have better things to do with my time than baby sit an insufferable know it all." With that Snape turned on his heel and strode from her house.

Hermione was, yet again, left in a state of shock. Snape's ability to compliment her and make her feel like an imbecile in one sentence was truly frustrating. Muttering to herself about what a bastard he was, Hermione quickly reset her wards and at last, finally made it to bed.

Just outside the perimeter of her house, the fox's extraordinary black eyes, watched the wards around Herminone's house shimmer for a second before disappearing. With a swish of his tail, he skulked toward the cottage on the other side of the lane.

**Did you enjoy?  
>Reviews always appreciated :)<br>BB**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Fox and the Gryffin (Chapter three)**

Hermione had not spoken to her former Professor since the incident concerning her wards almost two weeks ago. She had felt bad upon reflection, of the insults she had thrown at him the night her wards had brought him to her door. But he deserved it none the less; his own insults had been just as cutting. After his brief visit to her home Snape had avoided her as though she carried dragon pox. She had spotted him only once since his visit, coming out of his cottage during an early morning start, no doubt on his way to open his shop.

Hermione had been intrigued as to how no one knew his whereabouts when surely he must get customers. But when she thought about it, every time she had been into town she had never seen a single person enter or leave his shop. Confused by this she had decided it was high time she questioned him.

One Sunday evening while she had been curled up on her porch swing reading and drinking hot soup from a mug, she had spotted Snape returning from the village, obviously having just closed up shop. After waiting for him to enter his home she had slipped on her shoes and made her way over the lane. Upon reaching the side of the road she had felt a wave of magic wash over her, indicating that Snape had his own wards in place, knowing he would be able to sense her presence she waiting patiently for him to emerge from his home and berate her for intruding on his property. She didn't have to wait long. After only a few minutes of standing on the outskirts of Snape's front lawn, the wizard himself emerged from his front door and strode towards her, his jaw set in the familiar way it had when he was a teacher, and he was particularly frustrated with a certain student, usually herself, Harry and Ron.

Stopping a few feet from her Snape let out an exasperated sign. "Miss Granger, surely you are not so ignorant as to have misjudged my behaviour these last few weeks. I had thought it obvious that I wanted nothing to do with you."

Hermione shrugged, "I know perfectly well that you have been avoiding me Professor. However I had a question that couldn't be left unanswered." 

Snape actually smirked at this. "A question? I should have guessed, when did the know-it-all Miss Granger _not _have a question she needed answering?"

Hermione ignored him. "How does no one know of your whereabouts Professor?" she asked rather bluntly. "You own what appears to be a successful apothecary and yet I have never seen a single person enter or leave your store, how is it that you are have kept your existence a secret for so many years?"

"Miss Granger." Snape began in a tone that clearly stated he was trying to control his temper. "Firstly, I must ask you to desist from using my former title, I have not been your professor for many years now. Secondly, my methods of keeping my whereabouts hidden are none of your business." Hoping the conversation was now over and that she would cower under his glare Snape stood there unmoving for a few moments, however as the seconds rolled by it became obvious that Hermione Granger was not going anywhere without an explanation. Feet slightly apart, hands on hips and neck straight, she looked like she could stand there all night waiting for him to explain. Unwilling to be in her presence for longer than necessary, Snape reached into his pocket and drew out a folded piece of parchment, tossed it to her and turned on his heel marching back into his home, slamming the door behind him.

Shocked at his sudden departure and lack of explanation Hermione stared down at the piece of parchment he had thrown at her. Realisation flooded through her as she realised she was holding a leaflet.

'_**Asps' **__**Apothecary**__**  
>Owner, Sebastian Attis<br>Buy potions & ingredients from the luxury of your own home through our own owl delivery service  
>Contact – Joan Wilks<br>56 Marble Arch Street, Kirkby Village, England  
><strong>__**Licence for potions making required**_

Sebastian Attis? Obviously the name Snape went by these days. Not the most original of names she had to admit, but nothing that would draw attention to him either. And Joan Wilks? Hermione frowned at this, was Snape employing someone to handle any customers that may wish to peruse his store before buying from him perhaps. It was indeed a very clever way to go about things Hermione concluded. Snape never had to see his customers, never had to interact with them, and never had to go to the trouble of disguising himself with polyjuice potion in order to face any unwelcome costumers. He was finally content and untroubled by war or the burden of being a spy; he was able to make an honourable living, leaving the persona of Severus Snape behind him. Where Hermione had sought answers she now found her questions had doubled. Did this Joan Wilks know of Snape's true identity? Surely they must? If so then why had they kept it secret? Was Joan perhaps Snape's lover and therefore content to remain hidden away in Kirby village with him? However Hermione had never seen Snape with a woman since moving here. Knowing that Snape would not re-emerge from his home to answer her newly formed questions, Hermione began the short walk home her head buzzing with unanswered questions.

oOo oOo oOo

Hermione had been begun to feel guilty about keeping her ex professor's location a secret from her friends. Harry would no doubt want to know where he was, after spending several months after the war searching for him. He felt guilty over his accusations concerning which side Snape had fought for during the war, and shamefaced over his petulant attitude towards him as a student. But in the same instance Hermione believed she was saving her friend the embarrassment and disappointment of finding a man who would sooner hex Harry than listen to his admissions of guilt. Therefore when after nearly three weeks of constantly avoiding inviting her friends over for tea in fear of one of them spotting Snape, Hermione was shocked to return home one Sunday from a short walk to the village to find Harry and Ron sat in her kitchen with three steaming mugs of tea between them.

"Hermione!" they cried when she entered, she barely had time to put down her shopping bags when she was almost lifted off her feet as her two best friends pulled her into a bone crushing hug.

"What are you doing here?" She asked between wheezing breaths hugging them back, unable to keep a smile from spreading across her face.

"We got tired of waiting for an invite, so we decide to surprise you." Harry said finally letting her go and sitting himself back down at the table. "You kept saying you hadn't finished decorating, but Mione this place looks fabulous."

Hermione blushed slightly, she could be very house proud and it cheered her to know that her friends approved of her home. Settling down at the table she pulled the extra mug of tea towards her and began to fill Harry and Ron in on the last few weeks, excluding any details about the fact that Snape lived not 5 minutes down the road from her.

Being with the boys again was something Hermione missed terribly at times, they saw each other now and then at the ministry, but with Hermione able to work from home more often than not they didn't get to spend a great deal of time together anymore. On the other hand, there was only so much of Harry and Ron she could take, before talk of Quidditch and Auror duty began to take its toll on her. Deciding that it would be impolite to shoo them from her home after only a few hours, Hermione invited them to stay for dinner and to continue to catch up, not knowing when they would next all be free in the evening to just hang out.

"So" said Harry, after he had helped Hermione clear away the dished and Ron had found a new bottle of wine for them to share. "How is it that we haven't heard from you in so long?"  
>Settling herself on the couch between the two boys, Hermione sipped her wine while thinking fast for an excuse as to why she hadn't invited them over yet.<p>

"Oh Harry you know how it is." She began rather lamely. "You and Ginny have the boys to think about, and Ron is always rather keen to spend his evenings with another fan girl, I hate to feel like I'm intruding on your personal lives." She kept her eyes down hoping that they would buy her excuse, luckily for her both of them fell into her trap with ease.

"Mione, don't be silly!" Ron said, pulling her into a hug. "We always have time for you, and I resent the fact that you think I will sleep with just any girl that catches my eye." He grinned at her, both knowing full well that that was exactly what he did.  
>Harry lent over and put his arm around her too. "Ginny is perfectly capable of looking after the boys for a few hours in an evening. Or better yet, you should pop over and see us more often, the boys miss their aunt Mione when you're not around." Hermione felt a wave of guilt wash over her, she never did spend enough time around the Weasley or Potter families these days, and she always ended up feeling like the odd one out. Nearly all the Weasleys were married, save Charlie and Ron who always had a new girlfriend to bring to family get-togethers, Hermione had started to feel like a spare part over the last few years.<p>

Not wanting to burden the young men with her anxieties Hermione smiled and hugged them back awkwardly, trying not to spill her wine. "You're right. I will make an effort to come and visit more often. It's just with work and moving away from the city, these past few months have been too hectic. I promise to make more of an effort." Ron beamed, but Harry still looked uncertainly at her. She merely smiled again, and diverted the conversation towards their families.

Two hours later and all three of them were on their way to becoming tipsy off the wine, the boys insisting they had to get back before they couldn't use the floo for lack of the ability to annunciate their words correctly. Laughing, Hermione had shooed them out after farewell hugs and promises to meet up again soon, and collapsed back onto her sofa with a huge smile plastered to her face. It had been wonderful seeing the boys again, and she was rather proud of herself for being able to keep the fact that their ex potions Professor lived down the lane from her. Deciding it was time for bed, Hermione wandered out onto the porch to collect her book which she had left there this morning before venturing to the village. Looking over to Snape's small run down cottage concealed behind many overgrown hedges, Hermione reflected that it might be a good idea to make a visit to his apothecary within the next week, and see if this Joan Wilks character could shed any light on the mystery that was Severus Snape. Re-entering her house and warding her door Hermione never noticed the glowing black eyes of the fox following her every move. As the door shut behind her, and the shimmer of magic indicated her wards were firmly in place, the fox turned its back on the house and once again slinked away into the darkness.

oOo oOo oOo

**I apologise for not having updated in so long! It is unacceptable of me. But I've been swamped with work these past few months and found very little time in which to write. However the forth and fifth chapters and in progress and I hope to get them up over the Christmas Holidays!**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, things begin to heat up between Snape and Hermione soon, there will be tears, tantrums and secrets revealed. Stay tuned ;D**

**Reviews always appreciated!  
>BB<strong>


End file.
